Ant Challenge
The Ant Challenge is an arena-style challenge found behind the Ant Gate with emphasis on waves of ants. The Ant Challenge is similar to the Stick Bug Challenge but instead of mainly attacking, you must collect pollen and attack. Accessing and Participating An Ant Pass is required each time to participate in the challenge. You also need to have 20 bees in order to pass through the ant gate (unless you bypass it with a shortcut). You must be in a server for at least 2 minutes before you can attempt the Ant Challenge. Gameplay Upon entering, you have 5 minutes to defeat as many ants as you can. The timer on the right side of the ant hill shows the time remaining for the challenge. The ants come in waves, starting with level 1 and 2 ants, and increasing in level with each wave. To launch a wave of ants, collect honey to fill the meter on the ant hill. The amount of honey needed starts at 6000 and increases by 1000 each wave. Each ant you defeat grants 1 point. After collecting 63,000 honey, the white doors on the sides will start flashing red. This announces that a lawn mower is about to come through the affected lane. Move away from the targeted lane to avoid getting struck. Lawn mowers will start appearing more frequently and moving faster as the challenge timer runs down. The challenge ends when you die or when the 5 minutes are up, whichever comes first. Rewards After the challenge ends, a message box displays your rewards. You will always get an Ant Amulet, Honey, Treats, and Royal Jelly every time you participate. The amount of rewards you will get increases with a higher score. It is possible to get Jelly Beans instead of Treats. The rewards increase in quality and quantity relative to your score. A higher score will also give you a higher-tier Ant Amulet: * 0-24 Points: Bronze Ant Amulet * 25-49 Points: Silver Ant Amulet * 50-99 Points: Gold Ant Amulet * 100-149 Points: Diamond Ant Amulet * 150+ Points: Supreme Ant Amulet. If you already have an Ant Amulet, you may choose to keep your old one or replace it with the new one, depending on which one has better or more favorable buffs. Tips * Rage tokens can be used to take out ants more easily. * The higher level your bees are, the easier the later waves will be. * Having amulets that boost bee attack damage and/or having Gifted Brave Bee and/or Gifted Rage Bee make it easier to defeat ants. * To maximize your score, defeat as many ants as possible in the first three minutes, because later waves get more difficult, and the lawn mowers start wreaking more havoc. ** It helps to have a good pollen collector. Use it to summon ant waves faster at the beginning of the challenge, and then stop using your collector and just let your bees collect pollen towards the end of the challenge. * Try to collect as many tokens (Haste, Baby Love, Bear Morph, etc.) as possible before participating in the challenge. * If you have Photon Bee, using Beamstorm is a gamble. Using it will boost you incredibly, however you can be overwhelmed by the waves of ants that follow. Consider using it later on in the challenge if you want less risk. If you have Festive Bee, do not get Beesmas Cheer. Using it at the start will also boost you incredibly while you collect pollen, also if you collect Beamstorm while the Beesmas Cheer is active, you will almost guaranteed to be killed by the waves of ants that follow. * If you want to deal a lot of damage to the ants, have a high-level Vicious Bee so your spikes can hit multiple targets. * Honey Gift and Honey Gift+ tokens can be used to fill progress meter on the ant hill, so you probably want a few Honey Bees or Diamond Bees to spawn these tokens. * Only collect Impale tokens when there are many ants in the arena, so that most and/or all of the ants can get hit. * Since Lion Bees like the Ant Challenge, try having some to get honey more easily. * Since you have 100% Instant Conversion in the Ant Challenge, don't try to go after Honey Mark tokens since you have nothing to convert to, making them useless. Music Trivia * There used to be a bug where the pollen meter displayed the cumulative total instead of the total required to reach the next wave. It was fixed in the September 10, 2018 update. * There is an Ant Pass hidden behind the Ant Challenge area. To get it, go behind the leaderboard and follow the hallway around the corner. * When you enter the Ant Challenge, all pollen in your container is instantly converted into honey. * When you enter the arena, you will get a boost of +100% Instant Conversion. The boost used to be represented by a Haste token with an expired timer. As of update 11/25/18, the boost is now represented as the Ant Pass icon. There is a visual glitch that when you leave the ant challenge, you'll still have this buff. It's only a visual glitch, and you don't really have +100% instant conversion. * Pollen collected in the Ant Field counts towards non-field-specific quests, such as some of Black Bear's repeating quests. * If you have equipped your pollen collector and die right when Ant Challenge is about to end, you will respawn without your pollen collector equipped, but your character's arm will look like it’s actually holding your pollen collector. * In Science Bear's quest "Hive Minded Bias," it requires you to collect 444,444 pollen from this field. * Since the Egg Hunt 2019 update, you could get Jelly Beans as a reward from the Ant Challenge. * There is a Ticket token on top of the Ant Gate. * The Ant Field is the only field that glitter can't affect. Category:Locations Category:Challenges